Broken Boundaries, Bloody Roses
by wertona9
Summary: Why is it always the normal people who find love? Why do we not? Maybe just because of our homicidal lifestyle. Maybe it's just not right for us. We hate upon each other, but maybe that works out positively, just destiny. GoggleXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**W00t! This has been sitting here on my computer forever! Sooo, that being said, I have had it all prewritten for about two months. I may just rewrite this. I just may. The wonderful thing known as the Hills Have Eyes is not mine. 'Cause if it was, Pluto and Goggle would be in it a lot more!**_

I was never accepted, not even by what most normal people would call 'freaks.' We weren't. It was like all of the storybook tellings and lessons that people learned and manners were all gone. They had been told not to judge a book by it's cover, and I knew it. Yet they put that aside and hated us for our looks. It made us hate everyone but ourselves, and I was fine with that.

They wanted me to come here. So I did. They wanted me to live with their little family, so I did. They constantly reminded me that I wasn't one of them. Not of their little family, at least. I was, after all, from a different one.

I was thinking this over as I walked through the little town in the desert.

Today marked me being here for a week.

I remembered when I first got here. I walked into a two story, light blue house. Then again, there are a lot of two story, light blue houses here. I mean the one with all the manikins around it. Oh wait. They all have those too. Well, I went into a house, okay? I went into that house, just like I was told. I met a guy with long black and gray hair and a beard at the door. He looked normal, just like the people we were used to killing, but apparently he was the leader of the little clan that that my old one told me to join. He said that I would be staying in this house. I liked it. He didn't have too much time to talk because he had other stuff to do. I could get introduced to the others on my own time.

I was walking through the old house, checking it out. The only problem with it for me was that it was overcrowded with manikins. I had an idea. Since they were placed around like living people, why not make this display more realistic by showing them what death is like?

I hauled the manikins three at a time into the attic, and found some rope, nails, and a hammer. I hammered the nails into a broken window frame up there. Then I tied pieces of rope to them, then the necks of the manikins to the other side. I lightly dropped them out the window, and looked down to see my pleasant hanging display. I had even arranged them to look dead and like their necks were broken. I slid the last one out the window, and the nail slipped out, sending it to the ground.

"Ow!" I heard from out there. I looked down to see a man about mid twenties to mid thirties fallen back, with a fallen and broken manikin in his lap.

"Sorry about that!" I called down. He looked up, and I could see that he had grayish sun bleached hair, a severe cleft lip on his left side, and blue eyes. He was wearing a cloth vest and light brown pants.

" Who are ya?" He called.

"I'm that new person," I replied. It was true, I was. "I got sent here from Hades' clan. Y'know, Jupiter said he would at least tell you something about me."

"Yeah, I think I know there's a new girl around here," He said with a nasty tone. I tied three quick rope knots around a remaining nail, and slipped down. I landed in front of him, and was right in his face when I stood up.

"Name's Edit," I stated. "New person in this clan."

"I'm Lizard. Didn't Hades kick ya out or something?" He asked.

"Yeah. Nobody really liked me much there."

"Meaning we probably won't here," Lizard said. He didn't seem like a very nice person. Someone that some regular girls would go gaga over, but still mean. "Even if they call you part of our clan, you really aren't."

"Yeah, I figured that." I said, and Lizard looked over around the corner of the house.

"Pluto, stop acting like an idiot!" He yelled around it. A loud grunt followed from somewhere I couldn't see. Then a large man, around maybe thirty to forty came forward. He had some noticeable deformities, only one eye, and was missing some teeth. He had light wisps of white hair, and wore a long sleeved green wool shirt and brown pants. He looked down at me and laughed with a dumb expression.

"What's so funny?" I calmly asked. He immediately looked back up and stopped laughing. He looked over at Lizard.

"This is Pluto. Don't mind him. He's not the smartest person alive," Lizard said with a hopeless expression. Pluto looked mad now, and stomped off.

He seemed like some kind of little kid in an adult's body. I'll have to remember that.

"Well, if your going to get acquainted with everyone, I best be the one to introduce you," he said, walking off and motioning me to follow.

He introduced me to some people that it would be best that I knew, then I spent the rest of the week in my house.


	2. moment of silence

It was before sunset and I was sitting around on a dust covered sofa in the attic. I had been doing this all week, and I needed some fresh air. I thought to myself that I would go on a small walk in the desert. I stepped out the door into the slowly cooling air. It was too hot to do anything during the day.

I started to step out of the test village and into the hills. It was still warm out at this time, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I thought I saw a small glint on top of one of the hills farther off. I could only see a dot of what it was. I started walking toward it, seeing if it was something that some traveler had left behind. I got there after about ten minuets, and started heading up said hill. I got to the top and noticed that there was someone sitting on it facing in the opposite direction. I could see that he was wearing an olive green long sleeved shirt and gray pants that were very wrinkled, and a black bowler hat on top of messy chin length blonde hair. I took two steps toward him and tripped, falling on my face in the dust. I sat up quickly, getting some pebbles out of my grayish hair. I made sure it was at my waist like it should be and not in the air with static, It had two patches of light green over my ears and a magenta stripe in back. I dusted off my black t-shirt with the one arm I could and realized I had torn another hole into my olive green jeans.

"Wonderful," I said to myself as I noticed the man I was coming up behind had turned around and was starting to get up and run off.

"Wait!" I called after him. "Are you from Jupiter's clan? I got sent to live there a week ago!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He was halfway down the hill but I could still see that he had some deformities. He had an entirely flat nose, barley any lips, and thin dark eyes. He just nodded a bit and stayed there. He walked back up to the top of the hill after a minuet.

"I'm Edit," I informed. "You would be?"

"Goggle," he said. He looked down at my arm. "What happened?" He asked.

"I was born this way," I stated. I had one normal arm and one that had no bones below the elbow, and separated into two tentacle like things. It had some parts with no skin naturally, so there were about three patches of muscle strand showing.

Goggle nodded and sat down. I sat next to him.

"Did anyone tell you I was coming to this clan?" I asked.

"Nah," He replied. There was a moment of silence. I stared into the air for a bit. I thought about leaving for a few seconds, it seemed like he didn't care. I guess I'd make him talk, then. After about two minuets, I broke the silence.

"All this time they've kept reminding me that I won't ever be part of this little family because they don't trust me all too well," I sighed, looking off into the sky, more talking to myself than I was to him.

"Why not?" He asked. I was surprised he responded.

"Because I never did fit in too well with Hades' clan. Everyone decided to pick fights with me, and soon they got me kicked out." I said. "They killed some human that they were going to keep alive, and told everyone it was me."

"That ain't too nice," Goggle said. It seemed like he barley cared that I was here, until I saw him give a small smile in my direction. This was the longest conversation I had really had with anybody here. I celebrated in my mind a little, I would have to try and make things last this time. I scooted a little closer to him and watched as the sky turned into a sunset. We were up there for about forty five minuets. When it was entirely dark, I realized that I had been leaning against him this whole time. And he was smiling that whole time.

Another little celebration went off in my mind.

"It looks like ya spend a lot of time in the mines, you're really pale," Goggle said, breaking the silence.

"Gee I wonder why," I laughed, and he laughed back. He was right, I was really pale, and it always seemed like I had a bit of a purple tint.

"So, Why are ya up here?" I asked.

"I watch for travelers."

"Oh."

"What is your part?" He asked me. I was quiet for a few seconds. Nobody really paid much attention to me, and just kind of forgot I was there.

"I don't have much of one…" I admitted.

"Eh, some of us don't," He said. I could tell there was a little bit of sympathy, but it was probably just fake.

"Well, it's getting kind of dark, so I should go," I said, standing up.

"Ya can stay here with me tonight if you want," Goggle suggested.

"You stay here all day and all night?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can hardly get any sleep, they have me out here all the time it feels like. Not really, though."

"Uh, I could watch for you when you want to sleep," I suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," He said. I wondered if I could even trust him. "So you'll be staying out here tonight, I take it?" He smiled.

"Yeah," I replied.

After about ten minuets, Goggle drifted off, I was sitting on the hill next to him.

**________________**

**Did I rush into this too fast? XD.**

**Well. I got internet back in my room, at leadt for today, however incredibly slow it may be.**

**I'll try to update.  
**


	3. Biohazard

We had been up on the hill for two hours, and I had to keep looking down at Goggle. He was one of those people that seems like they would never sleep, and seeing him do so kind of made me nervous that he was faking. I looked down at him once more and hesitantly touched him lightly on the shoulder. He stirred a little, and I drew back my hand. I looked down at him again, and carefully brushed a small blonde clump of hair out of his face. Then I smiled down at him and lightly rubbed his cheek.

Why was I doing all of this? I wouldn't do any of this to some random person I had just met. It wouldn't feel right. This just did. I guess I had a crush. I withdrew my hand and kept looking down. I shot around when I heard a car. My first thought was to wake up Goggle, he would know what to do. I lightly shook him, and he groaned.

"There are people here," I whispered to him. He shot straight up, but I could tell he wasn't awake yet. He picked up his binoculars and started laughing this really annoying laugh. I would have to get used to that. He turned to me.

"Pluto just killed some people out in the desert and is bringing them back," He said. "Why would travelers have dead people chained to the back of their truck?" He laughed.

I looked closer and saw a few people in Biohazard suits being dragged away. I remembered Seeing Pluto a few times around the Test Village, including that first day. I never would have guessed he could drive. We both watched the white truck fly into the test village. Pluto tried stopping right outside it, but we guessed he accidentally hit the gas pedal. He sped forward and slammed into a white and gray house. Goggle let out a stream of curses that would make a mob of gangsters die horribly in an explosion that probably had to do with open flames. Open flames and the colorful language, seeing as that combination is probably deadly.

We watched the bodies that were chained to the back fly up into the air. Some people came running out of nearby houses cursing so badly that it was probably causing some more gangsters to die and some sailors to jump overboard.

"That was my house you son of a-" Goggle started, running forward, but tripped and started doing a strange barrel-roll type thing down the hill. All that I had to remember him by while I was on the hill still was his hat. I dusted his hat off and ran down to join him. He quickly stood up and started trying to shake something out of his shirt. He was either distressed or very angry, but I couldn't tell for sure which. Eventually he started cussing at whatever he was trying to shake off of him. He got so panicked/and/or mad that he whacked himself on the back a few times, Screamed once or twice, pulled at his hair, and yanked off his shirt, then kept running. I looked over and saw a lizard scamper out of his shirt, and noticed that when he fell, it must have gotten into it somehow.

When I was running after Goggle, I realized that I had been up there a lot longer than I thought I was. The sun was already coming up over the mountains. Why did the night seem to go so quickly? I usually couldn't sleep, so I knew how long nights can seem. Gosh, I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten any sleep while I was in Hades' clan. I got some while I was here, so I wasn't hallucinating much anymore. That was probably why I was never accepted there, everyone thought I was crazy. I was never tired, and I would hallucinate about people with their faces being blown off staggering up behind people. I learned that these weren't real, but there were some that featured injured animals that made me cringe. I was an animal lover by heart, and I couldn't stand to see them hurt.

I ran to the receding crowd and saw Goggle looking down at what was once his house.

"It's a darn good thing I only stay here for most of the week…" He growled sarcastically. "What am I gunna do now? Where'll I stay?"

"Have you been staying on that hill otherwise?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I only watch fer travelers three days a week."

"Oh."

We were quiet.

"You could stay at my house for…However long?" I suggested.

"Knowing the little to no contact we have with the outside world aside than with that gas station, this'll never get fixed," Goggle said. "Unless yer lookin' fer a roommate, I wouldn't want to be any kind of burden."

"You wouldn't be a burden!" I stated. "It's lonely there, and nobody comes by and bugs me so it'll be nice and quiet. You seem like someone that would be bugged by people easily."

"Ya sure?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure," I smiled. "Grab what you want to take from your house, um…Ruins, And head over." Goggle smiled.

"I guess that means that I should grab my shirt from back on the hillside, then?" He said.

"That would be nice," I said, looking him over playfully. I noticed a series of small scars on the back of one of his shoulders. I ignored it, too much curiosity couldn't be good.


	4. more of a filler chapter

Later that day, I was sitting around like I always did, and there was a knock on the door. It was Goggle.

"Hey," I greeted. I led him around some and told him that he could sleep on the bed.

"In the meantime, I can stay on the sofa," I suggested.

" That sounds good," Goggle said.

I led him up to the second floor and helped him put his stuff wherever. We even rearranged some stuff to make it more home-feeling.

Once we were done moving stuff around, we heard an odd buzzing and yelling coming from outside. I opened the window and looked out. Goggle peeked out above me. The scene was… Interesting…. Apparently Lizard found a chainsaw and was chasing Pluto with it.

"What are ya idiots doing out the-" Goggle started to scream, but leaned too far out of the window, and fell. I would have murdered more gangsters by cussing up a storm, but killing gangsters wouldn't bring out a magical tarp to catch Goggle. Unless…

I cursed some, but noticing that wasn't doing anything I jumped after him. While I was falling I wondered where Goggle was. I got my answer when I heard an 'ugh' from below me and I landed on something that wasn't exactly soft. Maybe soft a little, but bony. I saw his hat fly off into the sky, and I closed my eyes hoping he was okay. I stayed laying on top of what I hoped was still alive. I opened my eyes and ended up staring Goggle right in the face. He was staring back.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, accidentally yelling it in his face.

"Uhh," Goggle looked at the situation.

"Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed, jumping off.

"Where's Pluto?" Lizard asked us, chainsaw still blaring.

"My turn!" We heard from above us, and we looked up to see Pluto falling out of the window. Only I could run. I saw Goggle crumple to the ground next to me. He killed more gangsters and a sailor.

We spent the rest of the day trying to tell Pluto why Goggle doesn't like being jumped upon.


	5. scars

"Hey," I started one morning. "The day you came here, I noticed you had some scars on the back of one of your shoulders. How did you get those?"

Goggle looked up. "Huh?"

"The scars. On your back," I asked.

"Oh, these?" Goggle asked, standing up and taking his shirt off so I could see.

"Yeah. How did you get them?" I prodded.

"Got stabbed up some," Goggle said simply. "Lizard can get nasty when he's angry."

"Oh." Goggle sat back down. We were so bored we were sitting across from each other at a table in the living room. There was a really long moment of silence.

I figured if I wanted to tell him, I better tell him now.

"Goggle, I saw something," I started, wondering if I should go on. Goggle looked up, concerned.

"What?" He asked.

"When you were asleep. I couldn't sleep, as always, so I came out here. I was feeling uneasy, so I looked outside. I saw that one girl from a few days ago."

"So, she's still around. So what?"

"No, she's not. Jupiter killed her."

"You sayin' the Test Village has a ghost?" Goggle laughed a bit.

"Nah, but she did die in the house in front of us…" I stated. Goggle laughed some more.

"Just shake it off," He said.

"Okay," I laughed.

"Hey. I need to watch fer people today. Want to come with me?"

"Sure!" I said, a bit too happily.

"Somebody's enthusiastic," Goggle teased.

I nodded.

"Well, we best get goin' now" He said, standing up and heading for the door. I followed.

"Think you're forgetting something?" I asked him. He looked back.

"Nope," He said, not noticing he was leaving the house without a shirt. I would let him figure it out on his own.

We had been up on that hill for a few hours, apparently. It seemed to go by faster. I don't know why. Soon enough we saw the same truck driven by Pluto that we had that one night. He did the same thing as last time, just now he crashed into the house adjacent from Goggle's old one. Goggle seethed with hatred a little, I could tell. Goggle sighed as another car was easily heard nearby.

He took out a small radio and said into static that he heard a car. Then he sat and watched, smiling. Soon we saw Lizard and Pluto run out of the test village. We sat around some more. A few hours later, they carried some dead bodies back into it with them. Pluto ran off and soon came driving back. Lizard tried to stop him, but apparently got mowed down in the process. Goggle and I laughed for a while about this, until Lizard spotted us gawking at him on the ground. We started to run off, but soon he caught up. He threatened us with some colorful language, then stomped back over to the test village. We kept laughing and Lizard decided we weren't worth the trouble. Our laughter died off after a while until Goggle turned to me. "Hey, I need to get something from the Test Village, can you keep watch for a while?" He asked me, handing me his binoculars.

"O-okay?" I said, unsure.

" Great, I'll be right back then," Goggle said, walking off.

{POV Change}

I entered the Test Village and walked past what was once my house. I sighed and walked on. Edit's house wasn't too far away, so I walked quickly, not wanting to have to make Edit wait for me. I walked down the dirty streets and saw Cyst standing outside a house by a broken down car that was filled with hay. He gave me a weird look, then a smile and a laugh. I wondered what was so funny. I shook my head and adjusted my hat. I kept walking and soon got to Edit's. I twisted the doorknob and walked into the living room. I walked up to the bedroom and lifted up the mattress. I grabbed an ornate porcelain box. I hoped it still worked. I walked downstairs and out the door. Lizard was standing there.

"Hey Goggle, nicely dressed today, aren't you?" He asked. I didn't ask what he meant.

"Uh, thanks," I said, a little weirded out. It wasn't like Lizard to say something like that to someone. I ran back up to the hills. I had never had anything close to a friend before, and now I knew what it was like.

I ran up the hill as fast as I could.

"I'm back," I called. "See anythin'?"

"Nope," Edit said as I sat down next to her.

"Before my mom died, she gave this to me. I know she was afraid of me, she never liked other mutants, so when she had me, she killed 'erself because she couldn't live of off what we 'ere at the time. She couldn't stand human flesh." I explained. Edit nodded. "She told me to give this to the first person I considered a 'friend.'" Edit smiled, and I handed her the box. It was sea foam Green with sky blue flowers covering it.

"Thanks," She beamed. She hugged me like I thought someone like her would. Her nails accidentally scratched me on the back. Not hard, just enough for me notice and smile at her. I looked at her for a good long time and leaned forward. She looked wide eyed, and I hoped she would be okay with it, even if it were only just this once.

{POV Change}

I noticed that Goggle kept leaning over toward me. He grabbed my chin and lifted up my head when I started to look away nervously. I saw his eyes close and come in closer. Then I couldn't focus on him anymore as he went blurry. I nearly pushed him away and ran as a kiss slowly began. Sure, I like him, but only as a mild crush, nothing more. I pushed against him a bit, but I could only feel Goggle smile. Soon I felt tears welling up. Not of sadness or of anger, but maybe of happiness. I closed my eyes and hugged him like he was me. It felt like I never was going to open my eyes. Goggle pulled away too soon it felt like. Tears spilled over my eyes and I just smiled and hugged him.

{POV Change}

I looked down at Edit crying and hugging me around the waist. I started to hug her back. Then I came to a dramatic realization. Oh. My. God.

I forgot to wear a shirt.


	6. Friggin' dogs!

{POV of Edit}

We were still up on the hill hugging when Lizard came up.

"Hey, what happened?" Lizard asked, looking down at me tearing up and sniffing.

"Nothin'," Goggle said.

"You say somethin' to 'er?" Lizard asked, not really caring.

"Yeah, sure," Goggle said, wanting to get rid of Lizard as fast as possible. I looked up, smiling and laughing.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I said. " He made me laugh, that's all." Lizard looked skeptical.

"Okay… Well Jupiter said ya could have the rest of th' night off. I'll take over."

"Okay," Goggle said happily. He stood up and I followed, wiping dried tears away. I kept close next to him and it seemed like he enjoyed it.

"So, did you open the box?" He asked me. I looked at the little porcelain box and slowly opened the lid. A beautifully painted swan figure was in it, on a glass chamber filled with water and glitter. There was a light under the water, sending out a yellow glow. A beautiful music came from under a small mechanism under the swan. I recognized it as the music box version of 'Habanera.'

"Beautiful," I whispered.

"Ya like it?" He asked me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Love it," I said, leaning against him. I blushed a little, seeing as he was still shirtless. We continued walking until we got home. We opened the door, and were surprised to see that the house had been wrecked. Goggle and I cussed the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Check your things and see if anythin's missin'," He instructed. " I'll check mine."

We both looked around to check if we had been robbed. Lizard probably came by and decided that it would be fun to make us worry. Saying that Goggle had the rest of the night off was probably just a lie to get him yelled at.

Neither of us had very many possessions, so we checked in with each other after about fifteen minuets.

"Only one thing," Goggle said. "The sofa's torn up. Like a dog got in 'er somethin'."

"Could it have really been a dog that did this?" I asked.

"Yep. I guess so. When I get mah hands on that thing…" Goggle stopped mid-thought.

"Just don't hurt it, okay?" I half suggested, half warned. "If it was a dog, that is." Goggle took a few steps forward and stepped in the proof that it was in fact a dog.

"That's the fourth time this week," He mumbled. He wiped his foot off in the corner.

"I take it that you don't like dogs all that much," I observed.

"Nope. We don't get along to well," He said, rubbing a light bite- shaped scar on his arm. Adorable how he did it, looking like someone had just hit him and he was rubbing the red mark. I walked over by the table in the makeshift kitchen, right in the middle of the living room. I grabbed Goggle's shirt and walked it over to him.

"I think you'll be wanting this," I said, dangling it in front of him.

"Thanks," He said, with a small doubtful smile. He grabbed his shirt and threw it back on.

"When'd you realize you weren't wearing it?" I inquired.

"Uh, about forty minuets ago," He admitted, and I saw a light blush spread across his face.

We were just minding our business and were about to go to sleep when the front door opened. It was Jupiter.

"Goggle, the gas station won't be able to be sending anymore people down 'ere fer about a week. Vacation, apparently. You don't hafta watch until then. 'Kay?" He informed.

"Okay," Goggle said.

"Well, then git some sleep, boy, yer lookin' pale. If yer out it the sun so much, you prolly be a bit more tan," He said. "An' ya really should tell people that yer stayin' here now, I went to yer ol' house and was surprised ta see a pile a' rubble! I was worried, thought ya were dead."

Goggle looked a bit nervous. "Sorry, I thought I told ya…"

"Well thanks to ya, I had to tell ery' one yesterday," He accused.

"S-sorry," Goggle stammered. He seemed pretty scared. This guy could scare people.

"An' Edit," He said, looking at me. "If he gets killed 'er poisoned 'er dies somehow, I'm blamin' you. None 'a us really trust ya yet, and remember that ya aren't one 'a us. Don't think I didn't see ya up on that hill today," He said gruffly.

"O-okay," I stammered.

"Good," Jupiter said, then walked out and closed the door. Goggle had backed up into a corner and now just sunk to the floor.

"He hates me," He mumbled.

"No he doesn't, he probably was just concerned," I objected.

"Nah, if he were concerned he'd act like it. He's even nice to Ruby. He jus' mean to me."

"Ruby?" I asked. I had heard her name before, I knew that much.

"Lil' sister," He said.

"Oh really?" I asked. "How is he so mean to you?" I sat next to him.

"A lot a ways," He said. He rolled up one of the legs of his gray pants and I saw a bruise in the shape of Texas.

"What did he do?!" I asked, concerned. I was about to say something like 'What did he do, make you respect other states the hard way?' Or ' did he decide to practice mapping on your leg?' But I held off.

"It was right after he said something like that. It was a different topic, a course," He started. " about me not seein' some outsiders headed this way. Lizard lied and said that he would take over. He didn't, and some people got by and found the crater full a cars. We could barley get out and kill 'em fast enough. They almost drove off and told someone about us. Later I got yelled at fer it. He backed me against a wall until I ended up fallin' over. He grabbed me by the ankle and threw me. I'm sure he would have done the same here, but didn't 'cause ya were here. I got this last week, about two days before we met. The first day, I could barely walk 'cause it."

I was speechless. I thought Goggle would be the type not afraid to defend himself. I didn't see it coming, but he looked toward the ground and I noticed small, wet drops falling onto it.

Wait, someone like him was actually crying? Wow. I didn't see this coming. I quickly wrapped my normal arm around him from beside. He leaned into me a little and smiled. His tears quickly dried up and didn't last too long. "He does this almost every week," He said, with a hopeful smile.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to make sure we don't give him any reason to hate you," I suggested.

"He always finds something," Goggle mumbled. "I'll be happier in the mornin'. "

"Yeah, for once, I'm kinda tired," I laughed. "Just one problem. The sofa's ruined."

"Looks like we'll be bunkin' together then," He said with a smile.

"Sounds okay with me!" I said, happy that he was fine now.


	7. Who's better dressed now, Lizzie?

It was about midnight, and neither me nor Goggle could really sleep well. We both fell asleep once, only to wake again at about the same time. As soon as Goggle had drifted off for the second time, I was stuck hoping I could sleep as well. I needed to, about three days of no sleep is where the hallucinations start. I was just absently staring at the ceiling thinking about earlier. If Goggle was family to Jupiter, and he was willing to throw him into walls, I wondered if he would be willing to kill me. I closed my eyes at the thought.

"Worried about earlier?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Goggle asked me something.

"I-I thought you were asleep," I laughed weakly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Goggle said. I was surprised when he rolled over and hugged me. "s'okay. He won't do anything like that to ya."

Comforting. Really comforting with the hug and all. I buried my face in his chest and smiled.

" Thanks," I whispered. "It's been keeping me up." He laughed a bit.

"A lot does," He pointed out.

"True, true. I hallucinate if I go sleepless for about three or four days. It sucks," I said.

"I bet. When I was real little, my mom'd say it's easier to sleep when yer listenin' to the heartbeat of someone ya care about. Before she killed 'erself, that is," Goggle said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It always worked wonders fer me when I was little. Try it." He said, holding me close to him. I got comfortable, and realized that he had me in a tight headlock. I couldn't get away if I wanted to. I smiled and listened to the soothing rhythm of Goggle's heart. Soon I slipped into the darkness.

{POV Change}

I watched Edit close her eyes and her smile fade. I didn't dare let her go. I just didn't want to, and I hoped I wasn't hugging too hard, but I figured not, seeing as she never stirred. I could feel her breathing slowly, in and out. I looked down at her and rubbed her lightly on the back for a few minutes. I could tell she was having a really good dream.

"Oh, Goggle…" I heard her whisper to herself. I couldn't help but smile and hug tighter. I swore I wouldn't let go until she woke up.

{POV Change}

I was dreaming that I was back on the hill that Goggle watched from. He was next to me, grabbing me by my normal arm. He took my hand lightly in his and looked at me. He hugged me and leaned down, making sure it was okay, then Kissed me lightly for a few seconds. When he pulled away, I hugged him back best I could. We were talking and laughing, but I don't know about what. I could only hear wordless whispers.

I woke up to light filtering in from a window, and realized that it was morning. And that Goggle was still hugging me and lightly scratching me behind the ear like a dog. At least I knew he was awake and that I wouldn't have to wait for him for hours to wake up. I opened my eyes further and looked up to see him.

"Morning," He greeted with a delicate smile.

"Back at 'cha," I said. Goggle laughed some. He loosened his grip on me some, and then brushed some of his messy blonde hair out of his face. He stood up and stretched some. I couldn't help but watch. Then he reached for his hat and yawned. I yawned too, and saw Goggle smile some. I sat up and cracked my neck.

"I can never seem to crack my neck no matter how hard I try," Goggle said "I just can't do it."

"If you do it too much in a week or so after you first start, it feels like your head's gunna fly off," I laughed.

"I bet so," Goggle smiled. We both had nothing to do, so we did what we usually did when we were bored. Went downstairs and sat at the table staring into corners. We just sat there for a few minuets, then I stood up.

"There is nothing to do around here," I mumbled.

"Ya got that right," Goggle sighed. "Wanna bug Lizard?" He asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

We headed over to where Lizard lived. We wondered what we were even going to do. We wondered what was up when Lizard didn't answer. We stood in front of the door knocking for a few minuets.

"Oh well," I said. We walked away. After a few minuets, Goggle quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a broken down car.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"This," Goggle said as Lizard walked past the car. He pushed me out in front of it and made me land on top of him.

"What the-" Lizard started.

"Hi," I said.

"Git off me!" He yelled.

"Can do," I said, jumping off. As soon as I did, Goggle jumped at him, and whacked him in the face with a board. He knocked out after about three hits. Goggle grabbed Lizard's vest and ran, dragging me along.

"We'll see who's dressed nicely after all!" He called. I didn't get why he randomly stole an article of Lizard's clothing, but I don't think I want to know.

Goggle dragged me back into the house, laughing and heavily breathing.

"That'll teach 'em," He said. He walked over to a small radio in the corner and turned it on. I was surprised when he switched it to a station that wasn't just static. Some station playing pop and rap songs, that much I knew. They announced a song I knew from a traveler we had in the mines. We kept her sister here while she and her parents managed to get away. I stuck her right through the stomach, I don't know if she lived or not.

I was just sitting in a chair against the wall. Goggle ran forward and quickly grabbed my hand, then yanked me out of the chair, smiling. He hugged me and I didn't object. Then he grabbed my hand again and swung me around a few times to the beat of the music, before hugging me again around the waist. He moved me back and forth some, then moved closer and kissed me lightly. I didn't object to that either. I felt him smile and hug tighter, so that I could barley breathe. He noticed my slight discomfort and smiled even more. He let go a little, but kissed harder. I smiled with him, and put my arm around his neck. I tried hugging him with my other, not-so arm, but accidentally reached too low, then blushed insanely and pulled that arm back, all while Goggle was hysterically smiling and lightly laughing his obnoxious little laugh. I hadn't really paid attention to it much, so I figured I got used to it after all. I felt the little burn come back behind my eyes, but I kept back the tears. Eventually Goggle broke the kiss and let me go. He smiled at me, then sat down at the table in the makeshift kitchen. I tried to sit next to him, but instead he pulled me onto his lap. I leaned against him with a smile. The burning was back, but I wasn't going to go crazy this time.

"Love ya," He whispered into my hair. I laughed under my breath.

"Back a 'cha," I whispered.


End file.
